onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 538
Chapter 538 is titled "Level 5.5 Newkama Land". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Zoro saves a chicken mom and her eggs from a striped wolf while asking for an egg in return. Note his t-shirt, which reads that he likes eggs. Short Summary Ivankov raises Luffy's chances of survival with his Horu Horu no Mi. As Luffy struggles to withstand the violent treatment, the Revolutionary tells Mr. 2 about the infamous Level Six, Shiryu, and the existence of Level 5.5. To everyone's surprise, Luffy then attempts to break out of the treatment room after not even one day, despite the length of treatment being much more than that. Long Summary Level 5.5, New Kama Land Ivankov begins this chapter by saying that he will take 10 years off of Luffy's lifespan in order to save him. However, Ivankov states that this will not definitely save him, but raise his chance of survival from 0% to 2-3%. He also states that Luffy needs to have great willpower in order to save himself and then injects Luffy with "Emporio: Healing Hormones". Thus, Luffy began screaming and would do so for 10 hours. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei is astounded at what Ivankov did. Ivankov explains that all he did was draw out energy from Luffy and bolstered his immune system, to a point where it was capable of fighting Magellan's poison. He also says that hormones and willpower are what a human needs to get saved. However, Mr. 2 looks in and to his horror, Luffy was still screaming. He begs Ivankov for Luffy to be released, only to be knocked back. Ivankov shouts at Mr. 2, saying that he has never helped a poor man relying on others but saved countless countries from poverty. Ivankov states he is no "miracle worker" but that real miracles descend only on those with willpower. Ivankov then explains his Devil Fruit ability, the Horu Horu no Mi. He says he is an "engineer" of the human body, where his ability allows the change of body temperature, pigmentation, gender, growth, emotional state, etc.; simply the power to remodel the human body from within. Ivankov then starts talking to Mr. 2 and tells him that he already seems like a "Newkama". Ivankov says that those around him had truly transcended gender, that men here were woman and vice versa. He then says that every person here and accidentally wandered in, by using secret entrances from any Level from 1-5. He states that they had their own monitor room and that they stole newspapers to keep up with the outside world. Ivankov also adds that they enjoyed watching Luffy's break in to Impel Down, saying that it was "top class entertainment". Mr. 2 then asks about how this place was created as they have so much space. Ivankov simply replies with that there was nothing. But then a man with a Devil Fruit that gave him a "tunneling" ability. He then reveals that he dug Level 5.5 out and that it was in between Level 5 and Level 6. To Mr. 2's surprise, Level 6 exists, where Ivankov states only the world's most atrocious criminals are and that they had been deemed fit to be erased from history. Ivankov then goes on about Luffy's attempt, that if he tried his attempt earlier, it would have failed as there was a man named "Shiryu of the Rain", who was the head gaoler at Impel Down. Shiryu was known to be stronger or at least equal to Magellan. With Magellan and Shiryu, the "Stars" of Impel Down, it was truly impenetrable. Magellan and Shiryu Shiryu is seen standing holding a blood-covered sword with a number of prisoners surrounding him. Magellan stands up for the prisoners, with Shiryu replying with that the prisoners were trash. Nothing more is revealed but it is assumed that Magellan took on Shiryu, defeated him, and eventually imprisoned him in Level 6. Level 5.5, New Kama Land It was revealed that Shiryu went on a rampage slaughtering prisoners randomly and was deemed fit for Level 6. Ivankov goes on and names three other Level 6 prisoners: Catarina Devon, the most dangerous female prisoner, "Colossal Battleship" Sanjuan Wolf and "Heavy Drinker" Vasco Shot. Ivankov says that Mr. 2's former Boss, the former Shichibukai is also imprisoned there. Ace was also being held there and the "Knight of the Sea", Jinbe was being held in Level 6 as well. Ivankov also reveals Ace's execution time, 1500 hours and that he will be moved in the morning, transferred to the Marines and moved to Marineford. Ivankov also suggests that Luffy has to stay in that condition for another two more days even though Ace is to be moved in eight hours (0000 hours at the time). A glum Mr. 2 is told to rest and eat himself, but he shouts that he would go and sleep in Luffy's room. Later, Ivankov and the other New Kamas watch Mr. 2 shouting at Luffy's room, telling him to hang on, and to make it out alive. Level 3 Sadi is seen whipping the Four Jailer Beasts, saying that could not even find an okama. Level 5.5 New Kama Land Mr. 2 is seen again, shouting words or encouragement but this time joined by others, shouting Luffy on. Chief Magellan's Office, 3 Hours Later A Gaoler reports that someone had finished completely vanished from Level 5, most presumably Mr. 2. Level 4 Gaolers discover Hannyabal, strung up in the weapons room. Level 5.5, New Kama Land, 7 Hours later Everyone is seen cheering Luffy on, from Mr. 2 to Ivankov. Level 6 Jinbe suggests to Ace that Hancock had simply lied to him, but Ace refuses to believe that. Ace says that Luffy was always doing reckless stuff and that he always made him worry. Chief Magellan's Office, 8 Hours Later Domino quickly states to Magellan, who was sitting on the toilet at the time, that the time for Ace's transfer had arrived. Level 5.5, New Kama Land At one point, Luffy stops screaming. Ivankov states that the pain should not cease at any point during the healing process and indicates that Luffy had died, as blood had come under the door. But then, someone from inside the chamber (Luffy) attempts to bust down the door and instead, shouts "FOOD!" Luffy is alive, to everyone's surprise, especially to Ivankov's as it had only been one day. Quick References Chapter Notes *Emporio Ivankov tells Luffy that he will lose ten years of his life during this healing process. *Ivankov's ability to transfer hormones comes from the Horu Horu no Mi. *Level 5.5 was founded by a person with a Devil Fruit ability that allowed him to tunnel through walls. ** This person was later revealed to be Morley, a Revolutionary Army Commander who holds the power of the Oshi Oshi no Mi. *Ivankov tells Bon Kurei about the Head Jailer of Impel Down, Shiryu of the Rain, who is said to be on par with Magellan in terms of strength. *Shiryu was imprisoned on Level 6 due to excessively killing many prisoners for pleasure. *Ivankov also tells Bon Kurei about some of the more infamous Level 6 prisoners. **The most dangerous woman in the world, Catarina Devon. **"Colossal Battleship" Sanjuan Wolf. **"Heavy Drinker" Vasco Shot. *Ace is about to transported out of Impel Down to Marineford for his execution. *Luffy survives his healing process. Characters : first introduction : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 538 it:Capitolo 538 es:Capítulo 538